LUtS: 01 - Poetry from the Blue
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: The hedgehog hasn't been preparing. Or panicked. Or anything! Wasn't he worried! She placed the clothes down in her dresser, shutting it as she gave it thought some more. He had to be. Was he keeping it secret from them? Was he hiding his feelings again? She puffed out her cheeks. She… just had to ask him! Yes! She'd do that. … And speak of the devil, he just made his entrance.


**A/N:** Hey! Welcome to the first installment of the 'Locking Up The Sun' drabble series. A series of fanfics inspired by the songs of Poets of the Fall - not uploaded together so it's easier for fans of certain pairings to find one that caters to their interests. But they're marked for you all to find! Don't hesitate to read the rest if you like one!

I adore this band - and hopefully you guys do, too~ All of these together add up to a series. See if you can catch the hints!

* * *

**Locking Up the Sun**

**by ASteadfastHeartofGold**

**01 - Poetry From the Blue**

* * *

Dr. Eggman; wannabe tyrant and the dreamer who would never give up… had yet again fallen silent. For months on end, which left one of his… friends, he would never admit, questioning on where he had gone for the sake of her roommate and… boyfriend. She swallowed at the thoughts; boy, her mind was racing that night. First she was thinking of the doctor she hasn't seen since, what… October? LAST YEAR?

She sighed at the concept, folding the clothes for herself she just washed as the blue one who stole her heart away came to mind. The echidna looked down - mostly concerned at how he was acting. He's told her once before that Eggman being this quiet meant something gigantic was coming. Something that they had the right to fear. And yet…

The hedgehog hasn't been preparing. Or panicked. Or anything! Wasn't he worried?! She placed the clothes down in her dresser, shutting it as she gave it thought some more. He had to be. Was he keeping it secret from them? Was he hiding his feelings again? She puffed out her cheeks. She… just had to ask him! Yes! She'd do that.

… And speak of the devil, he just made his entrance back home from the concert with Tails he just went on. A rather loud one, as well. She picked up her skirt, running downstairs as Sonic made his presence known back down by the hangar.

"Whoo! That was AWESOME! Wasn't, buddy?!" He said with great eagerness. He didn't seem tired at all - despite being up past his normal bed time. Tails, on the other hand, shut the door to the hangar with his eyes closed - unable to keep them open for more than just a few seconds.

"Yeah, Sonic… Great. I loved it." After his statement, the fox began to stumble his way to the stairs, passed the echidna who made her presence known finally and it went unnoticed to the kit. The blue one had to chuckle.

"Little guy's so tired. Need to go help him -" He said at the signs Tikal made that she wanted to talk to her heart-stealer, "-Talk in the morning?"

"… Sure."

As Tails smacked into the stair side, Sonic jogged his way over, putting an arm over Tails' shoulder and supporting his way on up. That Poets of the Fall concert left them both tired, she assumed. And so was she.

She mused over her feelings just a bit more before a yawn made her tiredness a more urgent matter, and she decided to heed Sonic's words and talk in the morning. Walking after the boys, the princess of days of old walked on up to her portal to dreamland…

* * *

Birds and the sun were both of their wake up calls that morning. The princess waking up later than her hero. Too late to make breakfast, and as she found out after her morning rituals to prepare for the day… Too late to get a word in to Sonic.

It made her huff - seeing him dance around like that with his bright red - _Candy Apple_ Red, he swore whenever people called it pink - headphones jammed over his ears. He was humming some sort of song - one that made him only tap his foot and head to the beat. Poets of the Fall were very rarely a band that made him completely dance. Their songs were both fast and slow. Fast in tempo, slow in mood and drive. He couldn't. He would only dance at a song that gave him adrenaline.

As he hummed and shoved toast in his mouth, he turned to face her - too caught in his music to even remember their deal last night. Or he was too tired to remember it and persevered through it. That tended to cause lack of memory. How did Tikal know this?

Because he walked passed her and gave her a wave, heading out for his run that morning. Before he reached the door, the echidna's hands shook in misery she had been bottling up for.. a long while now, as she decides to act on this bubbling anger. Shoving Sonic's headphones right out of his ears with a tug with enough force to do so.

At the abrupt music, it seems like he's brought back to reality, turning to see the headphones in his girlfriend's hands. What-?! She was such a pacifist! What's with the outburst?!

"Hey! Tikal, what got into you?!"

"You really don't like me after all, do you…?!"

Sonic blinks.

"… What-?"

"When you said you wanted to try a relationship with me… you never liked me, did you-?!"

"Wha-?" Sonic didn't know what to do - he was stranded without words with the biggest fit of confusion he had ever been faced with. Tears in Tikal's eyes didn't help. Tears from anyone made his heart crack. A sensitive quirk to him no one else would know or witness. "Where're you getting _this_ from?!"

"From the lack of ANYTHING, Sonic!" She shouted, "No dates, no kisses, no ANYTHING for a WHILE! What's going on…?! Do you even like me?!"

"I… I've been busy!"

"Yeah, well.. call me when your schedule's free for _your girlfriend._" With a huff, and mixed feelings, Tikal walked out the opposing door. The door to the hangar. The hedgehog, however, in a strong contrast… wasn't hurt or anything. Just… confused. He didn't know how to deal with this as he put his headphones back in, looking at the door to the hangar before entering the front door out of the workshop. As he put his headphones back in, the song he was listening to tickled his ears. Enough so to stop the blue blur.

_I'll just read the way you sound._

_Till I know the meaning,_

_of love,_

_And life;_

_And it could be I'm understanding- _

Relation was a powerful thing, as it sparked a plan in the blue hedgehog's head. No dates, no anything, huh..?

What about _a surprise…?_

* * *

The day had been a grueling mistake in Tikal's eyes as she felt the comfortable surface of her bed against her, thinking over her actions that morning. She's felt neglected, yes, but… God, she sounded like Amy there. So self-centered. And she regretted it, but… she didn't see Sonic since. She was going to hate herself for days on end if he ran off to see the sights in.. Spagonia, or Aquatic Capital for all she cared.

She groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed with her pessimistic thoughts. Eventually guilt-tripping herself in a dreamy state of sleep… within minutes, however, her hero was outside her window. Setting himself up. Ruby red guitar, an amp set to some light volumes… and lyrics all memorized.

He began strumming, hoping she was awake. It turns out to not be the case for the first few seconds, making him feel like maybe he was too late. But he kept strumming the intro. Waiting. Waiting… not giving up.

The sound is enough to awake the echidna - rubbing her eyes at the strumming as she sat up. What WAS that noise…? She sat herself up, sleepily looking out the window.

"…Sonic…?"

The hedgehog's ears twitched, his expression lighting up. Great! She was awake after all! He cut to the chase and began singing…

_**"Chills." **_

The echidna raises an eyeridge in confusion. Was he…? Singing? She was slowly waking up, subconsciously…

_**"Chills come racing down my spine…"**_

It was ironic… within the first few voices Tikal was awake; to hear Sonic's song. She crossed her arms on her windowsill; a smile finding her muzzle and grazing it. She chuckled to herself, listening..

_**"Like a storm on my skin;**_

_**With shaking hands...**_

_**I'll guide your sweet soul into mine…"**_

The hedgehog kept strumming, playing his acoustic version of the song he figured would be perfect to get a very important point across to the princess. The princess he was with.

_**"Until I feel you within~**_

_**And I know…**_

_**I know.**_

_**That it's all about understanding,**_

_**Am I hidden inside your beautiful soul**_

_**As it's crying for love?**_

_**To conquer the day;**_

_**Slowly dawning…**_

_**I want you to know you're the heart of my Temple of Thought…"**_

The hedgehog put his foot atop the amp as he fixed the settings, making his music only a bit more louder, but much more powerful…

_**"So when you're restless,**_

_**I will calm the ocean for you~**_

_**In your sorrow, I will dry your tears~...**_

_**When you need me, I will be the love beside you;**_

_**I'll take away all your fears~**_

_**I'll take away all of your fears...**_

_**So you can let go of your fears~…"**_

With a simple press of the button, it calmed down again - acoustic once more. Tikal moved her position - leaning more out of the window as her eyes sparkled with hope. He really meant that, didn't he..? Or… so she hoped.

_**"And you stay."**_

The hedgehog watched his hands as he strummed his instrument; enjoying the song as much as the princess in the tower was.

_**"Stay with me when I break down…"**_

She adjusted her position get again, entering a day dreaming-like state as he continued to strum, sing, speak to her. Make her heart soar...

_**"Like a dream comes saving, and if-**_

_**Words should fail here,**_

_**I'll just read the way you sound…"**_

He looked up at her again - eyes hiding his fear. This was his true message. Hopefully; she'd understand…

_**"'Till I know the meaning of love...**_

_**And life…"**_

He lowered his head again - continuing to strum. It didn't matter right now. It didn't.. He just wanted her happy…

_**"And it could be I'm understanding,**_

_**What it means**_

_**That you're standing behind every word you say to make my day,**_

_**Slowly dawning;**_

_**I want you to know you're the heart of my Temple of Thought…!"**_

He pressed that button on the amp yet again, upping the power and the volume of his voice.

_**"So when you're restless,**_

_**I will calm the ocean for you~**_

_**In your sorrow, I will dry your tears~...**_

_**When you need me, I will be the love beside you;**_

_**I'll take away all your fears~**_

_**I'll take away all of your fears...**_

_**So you can let go of your fears~…**_

_**Dreams have nothing on my reality high,"**_

_**"On the scent of your skin…**_

_**I know we're riding endlessly into the sun,**_

_**Feel the life deep within.."**_

Interestingly enough, the blue blur skipped the solo - just making his way to the last part of the song. Raising his voice and power once more. For the last time with feeling..

_**"So when you're restless,**_

_**I will calm the ocean for you;**_

_**In your sorrow, I will dry your tears,**_

_**When you need me, I will be the love beside you-**_

_**I'll take away all your fears, **_

_**I'll take away all of your fears;**_

_**I'll take away all your fears, **_

_**You can let go all your fears…~"**_

He finished it with acoustics yet again - majestically - earning a clap from the princess. And an air kiss. The hedgehog smiled for a few seconds, before returning one to her, and Tikal went to sleep shortly after. Hugging her pillow, happily, knowing she had nothing to fear.** Nothing. **

Not even Eggman's return.

Sonic, however, walked up to his room with his equipment with trouble on his back. And what was that? A story for another day...


End file.
